


“You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”

by comebackjessica



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alfie Is Super Done With This Shit, Established Relationship, M/M, The Beach Was Not What It Seemed, Tommy Is A Disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackjessica/pseuds/comebackjessica
Summary: Drabble for Tumblr prompts:24. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”38. “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”67. “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”





	“You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeo/gifts).



> Once again, this "drabble" is too long

There was a person in Birmingham who had the keys to Alfie Solomons’ house. It was an ordinary set of keys; one made of brass, one small and as of yet of unidentified purpose, and one heavier than others – that one unlocked the back door. The first curious thing about this set, Tommy had always thought, was that they thoroughly resembled the owner of the house. The second – they nearly resembled a magic spell (had Tommy believed in such nonsense, of course). Whenever he turned them in the lock, a strong sense of calm would wrap itself around his shoulders like a fluffy sweater.

“Mornin’, Thomas,” said the familiar voice, as soon as Tommy stepped over the threshold.

“Right,” he muttered to himself, putting the keys back into his jacket pocket. 

No matter how quiet he stepped, no matter how careful or how early in the morning or late at night, Alfie would always be there; waiting, keeping watch. Giving the calm and composed act his all, Tommy carefully stepped into the drawing room of the spacious townhouse, trying his best not to limp too much. All it took, however, was that one look from Alfie –  _ that  _ Over-The-Reading-Glasses-I’m-Judging-You-Thomas look that quickly made Tommy stumble. These glasses and that serious face was making him  _ think  _ things that he wouldn’t have with, quite possibly, anyone else on the planet. Alfie knew that and, being Alfie, took full advantage.

“Yer bleedin’ all over my fuckin’ carpet,” he said and put down the glasses and the book he was reading.

“Well.” Tommy smiled in that special way of his and stumbled a little, making his way towards the other gangster. “I was hoping you’d dress me wounds then, eh?”

“Dress yer wounds?”

“Yes.” Tommy took a step forward and fortunately Alfie caught him before he fell. 

“Ye little cunt, who did ya piss off now, then?” Alfie barked, holding Tommy by the arms and looking at him angrily. That seriousness and anger were possibly Tommy’s favorite foreplays, however, he was kind of feeling like Alfie wouldn’t want to necessarily fuck him while he’s bleeding out. Maybe.

“The Italians?” He said dryly.

“Yes.”

“And the Jews?”

“ _ My Jews?!” _

“Well…”

“Who else?”

“Possibly Pol, once she realizes…”

“God, Tommy!” Alfie made a swift exchange and sat Tommy down in his armchair. “Don’t ya fuckin move, boy!” He went into the kitchen and Tommy was sure that he heard five different words in five different languages put together into one, angry, rambling sentence. When Alfie came back, he was holding a box of bandages and a bottle of a clear liquid that made Tommy’s eyes sparkle.

“It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka,” Alfie said firmly. The pout that followed was possibly one of Tommy’s best ones. 

“Off with the pants.”

“Mmm… Aye, captain.”

“Shut up.”

“Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”

“I’m sorry, your majesty, I’m currently appreciating your fuckin’ bleedin’ to death, alright?”

Tommy should felt light-headed but had up till now decided it was all Alfie being too fucking sexy for his own good. Now… Well, alright. He might have went a bit too hard with the whole “I should stab that tall dangerous one”.

“How’s it looking?” Tommy asked, voice raspy and tired.

“Bad,” Alfie barked, trying to cover up his worry with being grumpy. “You’re too old to do this shit, Tommy.”

“Nah. Next thing you’ll tell me is you want us to live on a farm somewhere…” Tommy was doing his best not to close his eyes and was reminded of it rather painfully when Alfie pinched his thigh. “Fuck!”

“You know I do,” Alfie said. “Who knows how long we’ll have if you keep that bullshit up.”

“Not long,” Tommy agreed, taking a generous swing of vodka, despite Alfie’s menacing gaze. “That I know.”

“Then why do you keep doing this? Fuck, Tommy, you’re not twenty anymore! We’re…”

“What?” Tommy raised an eyebrow and took another large gulp. “We’re what?”

Alfie dropped the bloodied bandages and proceeded to wrap a clean one around Tommy’s thigh.

“I’m not sure I’m up for this anymore. Not like that. Face it, sweetie, we’re fuckin’ old, alright?  _ Old.  _ Old as balls!” Alfie waved his hand around, nearly dropping a vodka- and blood-drenched cloth on Tommy’s face. 

Tommy laughed with that sparkly laughter that he only let out around Alfie.

“Aye. We are.”

“Yeah, we are. Look at me, Christ, Thomas! You’ve made me gone all grey at this point.”

“Ah, fuck you!” Tommy laughed, this time harder. “That was all you, staying up late with your trashy novels.”

“And why, pray tell, was I up in the first place?”

Tommy held his lover’s gaze but only for a couple of seconds.

“Right,” he sighed and finally tried to get up. “I see your point, I do, Alfie.”

“Damn fuckin’ right you do, Thomas. If you keep this up one minute longer, I’m gonna strangle you myself!” Alfie wrapped his arms around the smaller man and lead him towards the stairs. “Fuck you.”

“You promise?”

“Till my last days of sodomy, which does not change the fuckin’ fact, Thomas, that one of these days yer gonna kill me. To death, you silly boy, you hear me?”

“Aye, that’s what I promised on the beach, remember?”

“Don’t… Don’t talk about the beach, you little shit. I still ain’t over you shootin’ me in the fuckin’ face.”

“You’re still beautiful, Alfie.”

“Shut the fuck up. Damn right I am.”


End file.
